Out Of My Control
by M3l XD
Summary: Two close friends find themselves stuck with no memory. Their friendship tested over and over again... What will happen to these girls and will they remember? horrible summary :P but amazing story trust me XD
1. Chapter 1 (Epilogue)

**Good day all this is my new story I guess. I have an amazing idea and I characters I hope you love just as much as I do... Btw the two main characters are based off myself and a friend :P**

The cool breeze hitting my sweat covered face as i exited the large gymnastics stadium. "I swear if he makes us climb like that again I'm going to scream" my best friend Ruby huffed. "Agreed" I groaned before gulping down the last part of my water. "My house? Assassins creed" she questioned walking backwards to her car. "do you really need to ask" I laughed my reply climbing into her small silver Honda Jazz.

Music blared as we pulled into Ruby's quiet street. Her house the largest and most expensive among the 10 houses. Technically falling out of her car we made our way to the large dark brown wooden door which swung open silently and with ease. Ruby and I were very different which is how we got along so easy. Her family was very rich however mine was your average family we were not poor but we did not have as much money and things as Ruby's family did. Ruby and I had different tastes in clothes and fashion. She loved dresses and girl thing, I Ioved pants and button up shirts. Even our game tastes were different I loved the assassins but she loved the Templars which we have argued many times about who is the best character in Assassins creed. This friendship we had though was unbreakable. Ruby pulled me into her bright girly room. And sat me down on the floor as she turned her tv on and put AC2 inside the game console.

Relaxing on the floor I leaned against her bed and got prepared to play. Playing Assassins creed was always interesting when all I wanted to do was kill all templar's I came near even the guards I wanted to kill. Ruby on the other hand didn't she preferred to hide in the crowds and avoid killing until it was needed. Which ending up getting her desynchronised many times because she couldn't kill the guards when she alerted them. She says "They are templars and I do not kill them unless the mission needs it" my only reply would be to laugh her off and say she is silly not to think the assassins are better.

One hour into the game we stopped to get some dinner Ruby's mum had cooked. An Italian meal was a bit of a surprise when we sat at the black wooden table. "Ironic" I snorted "Indeed" Ruby laughed out. Conversations about what our day was like and how training was continued throughout the rest of the meal. Ruby and I excused ourselves taking the plates to the kitchen to rinse them off, then head back up the stairs to our game.

We continued playing for hours before we both calmly fell asleep against the bed, controllers in hand and heads back against the pillows that we earlier moved...

**Ok so this is kinda an epilogue on how what happens before the real story... Yes it is very short and I am keeping it short so not to much happens before the rest of the story...**


	2. Chapter 2 (Alessia's Beginning)

**Heads up each chapter is going to be going between the two characters like this one is Olivia.**

**Olivia's POV**

I was falling through a dark abyss, I thought i was going to fall forever when sudden light came into my vision, I was on the ground and I was very confused where I was, who I was.

Sitting up I saw two figures run across the roof tops above me. My gaze followed them as they leaped freely across the buildings. My Legs moved on their own as I stood and began running towards some crates. Jumping up and pulling myself onto the roof with ease, I ran after the men who were on a distant roof.

Tiles thudding under me as I ran at a great speed. The men had climbed up what appeared to be a church tower. So I followed my arms taking my weight as I pulled myself up the stone structure.

My hand outstretched over the edge as I lifted the rest of my body up. Both men frozen as they watched me climb. By the time i was fully up I got a better look at the two. It was easy to tell they were brothers. The older one was handsome and looked gentle but something about him made me scared and sad. The younger one had brown hair that was tied behind him in a pony tail, he had a scar on the left side of his lip, and unlike his brother her made me feel safe. "Ahh what is a bella signora doing climbing up a building" the youngest one said. "Just thought I might see what two men like you were doing on the roof tops" I puffed out. "Roof tops are no place for a girl" he spoke again. "And what makes you think I care" "You could get hurt signora" the older one said this time. "I followed you because you looked familiar but I don't know where from" I lowered my head in embarrassment. "Of course you did we are the Auditore brothers, everyone in Firenze knows who we are" the older one said again. The name making me take a step back, forgetting the no existent ground behind me. The young men both reached forward grabbing hold of an arm each and pulling me forward before I fell to the cold hard rock below. "Careful Signora" the eldest spoke. "Grazie" I said.

"I'm Federico and this is Ezio, what shall we call you bella signora" the man named Federico said. "I don't know my name" I looked into my mind to find my name but it was lost. "What do you mean signora" Ezio said sounding confused. "I don't remember anything" "Well then I guess we need to give you a name since you don't know yours" Federico clapped his hands in excitement. "Alessia" Ezio said bluntly. "Alessia it is" Federico said and I nodded my agreement.

"Well Alessia we better be heading home, would you like to come with us" Federico's voice was calm and kind but i was distracted by the other man before me. Ezio was looking off at a house in the distance his eyes fixed on one particular window. "Ezio let Cristina sleep" Federico said following his gaze, "There will be time for that, later" he said before leaping off the roof and running to the house.

Federico turned to me shaking his head "don't mind him, he is a bit of a man-whore" Federico said stepping up to the edge to jump off. "Come I will help you down" his hand touched mine pulling me into his chest before he leapt backwards off the building. The thought of dying was thudding in my mind as we fell. A cart of hay below us stopped the deadly fall. As Federico's back hit the bottom of the cart he groaned as the wind was knocked out of him from the weight on his chest. Gasping I lay there on Federico's chest.

Federico lifted me off him and climbed out of the cart pulling me gently out afterwards. "Never do that again" I said anger and fear in my voice and face.

We walked through the beautiful city finally arriving at a large house with a open courtyard out front. "Alessia welcome to my home" Federico smiled. Opening the door for me to enter, I smiled and stepped inside the large entry way.

On the right of the entry way was a dark leather couch where two women sat. An older woman who wore a light red floor length dress sat with her back to me so I couldn't see her facial features. The other had a similar dark red floor length dress, her brown hair against her back and her brown eyes glittering as she spoke with the older woman.

Her eyes shifted away from the woman towards myself and Federico. "Federico" she said standing. "ah Claudia, Madre, this is Alessia, do you know where padre is we need speak with him" Federico embraced the pair. "Nice to meet you Alessia, I'm Maria and this is my daughter Claudia" the woman named Maria spoke, she sounded gentle and caring. "He's in his study" Claudia said pointing towards the door on the opposite side of the room to where she stood.

Federico grabbed my arm and gently pulled me to the door Claudia pointed too. He knocked onto the dark wood and waited for us to bided entry.

A mans voice called from inside the room "come in". Federico pulled the door open and let me enter.

"Federico who is this" the man spoke "Father this is Alessia" he said smiling over at his father.

A soft knock came at the door before anyone could continue. Claudia entered grabbing his arm pulling him back towards the main room, "Mother needs you Federico" she said pulling him out the door but was stopped when I had got hold of his arm. "Federico wait" I pleaded him not to leave me here. "You will fine, just tell my father what you told Ezio and I" he shook my hand off his arm and left the room with his sister.

Taking a deep breath I turned to face the man. "Well Alessia I'm" he began to say but was stopped by a voice, which I didn't realise at first was my own, "Giovanni Auditore, father of Federico, Ezio, Claudia and Petruccio, banker and master assassin" I finished before slapping my hand over my mouth at my words. Giovanni's face went from kind to scared and angry in a split second. "Alessia how did you know that about me" His voice however made him seem calm it was the worse kind of deadly. "I-I don't know I just said it, I didn't even tell my own mouth to move" I stuttered over my words.

"DON'T LIE TO ME GIRL" he yelled. "I'm not lying I swear I didn't know what I was saying, I didn't know anything not even my own name how could I have known that, I'm just as confused as you" I was more than confused, I was terrified. "Alessia what do you mean you didn't know your real name" his voice died down but you could still tell the anger and confusion in it. "I woke up in the streets with no memory of anything, then I saw your sons run across the roofs so I followed" I began to tell my whole story, at least the part I remember, "Wait you followed my sons onto the roof tops" he said seeing the amusement in his voice I smiled and nodded. "After I caught up with them they introduced themselves and saved my life as I almost fell off the roof" I spoke again remembering their hands grabbing me before I fell. "After that Ezio picked a name for me since I have no memory of anything before I woke" I said lowering my head.

"I need to go somewhere right now but you are welcome to stay, and Alessia I need to talk with you again later" he said moving towards the door. "Grazie signore" I said walking out of the room with him directly behind me. "Claudia please show Alessia to the guest bedroom" Giovanni said before leaving the house.

Claudia stood from the couch were her and Federico were talking. "Come Alessia" she said her soft voice calm and kind.

Claudia vanished up some stairs across from the front door that I guessed led to the bedrooms and other rooms.

Following her up the wooden stairs and down a long hallway, passing many doors as we went. Claudia stopped at the next door she came to on her left.

Pulling the dark wooden door open she stepped inside. "This is the guest bedroom, and Alessia since it appears you don't have anything, I can call Annetta to bring you some of my old dresses" she said after my feet stepped into the dim room. "No grazie Claudia" I said thanking the younger girl.

The soft click of the door shutting as Claudia left me to my exploring.

Against the far wall was a queen bed with a white and blue blanket and pillows. To the left of the bed was a small empty writing desk with a small burning candle. Opposite side of the bed was a small chest of drawers, that were empty and ready for me to fill. Beside that was a full length mirror with a dark brown wooden rim.

Since I lost my memories I don't even know what I look like so I stopped to stare.

Dark brown hair flowed down my back, a golden blonde streaked down the right of my light pink cheeks. Light red gloss covered my full lips. My dark sapphire eyes glittering and shining against my light blue dress floor length dress. My height was about 5"3, I wasn't skinny but I wasn't over weight. All in all I wasn't to bad looking.

**Thanks for reading the last chapter and now this one :P **

**Please review, follow and favourite XD**

**Thanks M3l**


	3. Chapter 3 (Rosella's Beginning)

**Ruby/ Rosella POV**

**WARNING VIERI IS NICER THAN HE IS IN THE GAME AT LEAST AROUND RUBY/ ROSELLA HE IS**

Cold liquid dripping down my skin. I was struggling for breath as the water inside me kept it from me. Darkness clouding my vision as i fell deeper down before my brain quit.

"Mia Signora" A man's voice said as he shook me. Water spilling from my lungs as inhaled fresh air. My eyes fluttering under the bright light of the sun beating down on my face.

"Are you alright mia signora" the voice said again "I'm ok, where am I" I coughed out. "Firenze, mia signora are you sure you're alright" he said "who am I" I whispered as I tried to remember how I got to where I was, but nothing all I got was a black hole in my memories. "Mia signora how can I tell you who you are" he said sitting me up.

"I-I don't remember" I stuttered over my words. "What don't you remember" the man spoke his voice lurking in my head at as an unknown memory.

"I don't remember anything" I said looking at his face. He was young. His black hair inches from touching his shoulders. He wore clothing that made him appear noble and rich. "Well I need a name so I can call you something" He lifted me onto my feet.

His gaze travelled from head to toe as he thought of my name. "I'll call you Rosella" his flirting made me blush, but i nodded at his words.

"Come Rosella" he turned to face the city streets. "Signore you never told me your name" I said skipping to his side. "Ah mi dispiace Rosella I am Vieri De Pazzi" he turned and lightly kissed the top of my hand.

Hours ticked by that I spent following Vieri through the beautiful Firenze. The sights and buildings growing above me.

Before we had turned into another street three flashes of light past my gaze, making me stop and look at the tops of the buildings. Two young men ran across the tiled tops followed by a young woman I felt I knew.

I grabbed Vieri's hand and pulled him towards the direction the three were running. "Vieri do you know those three are" I pointed at the roof, he groaned out a few explicit words before answering my question "Ezio and Federico Auditore but I do not know who the woman is" he turned to walk away again. "I think I recognise her" I mumbled as I studied the girls face. She was beautiful, kind and I felt attached to her but seeing her with those men made me cringe.

"Rosella are you remembering something" he said pulling away from the group that had stopped at the top of a church. "I don't know but that girl I feel like I know her, I don't know" I groaned out the last sentence in annoyance.

Vieri and I began walking through the street again, his hand tight around mine. "Rosella promise me you will stay away from those men" he pulled me along as he spoke "Si sigore" I giggled out as we continued walking.

Vieri opened a wooden door for me to step inside.

**Hello well yeah short chapter but I needed to get it out of the way so I can start the real story that is to come :P**

**~M3l**


End file.
